The Wolf Among Once Upon a Twilight
by ALovelyBell
Summary: Story contains the characters from twilight, twilight's main plot, along with a mixture of characters and plot from Once Upon A Time and The Wolf Among Us. This was the best way to sum it up. Read to get a better gist of it! A bit of alterations are done on my part. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note** : Hi everyone, so before I begin this story, I would like to say a few things.

Firstly, yes I know I am guilty of not completing my Tiger's Curse stories. (Side note; Colleen Houck's book Reawakened was just...no words can describe it. Can't wait for the next book!) The reason being is because I did not know how to continue. The stories are on an indefinite hiatus until further notice.

Secondly, I have had this story on my mind for the longest of time. I've have also been working on it for for a while and I've been dying to post it to see how people will react to it.

Third, I've changed. My writing style has changed a bit and I've grown more as person. How this pertains to the story, well, the chapters will be about 5,000 words, and I've used I suppose you could say "advanced" words. (Must practice for the SATs) This also might cause me to rewrite all my other stories. They will be the same, just better in my opinion.

Lastly, I want to thank everyone who has supported my stories ,and for future readers who will enjoy this story. I apologize again for the hiatus, but I promise I will finish my stories! I just have so much that I want to write!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, Once Upon a Time, and The Wolf Among Us.

Oops! This is the last thing. Promise! **ENJOY**!

* * *

Prologue ( A/N Bella's fairytale is made up by me)

Once upon a time in an unknown land, there lived a civilization in peace and discord. Discord because there were always villains terrorizing the good people, and peace because it was known for heroes to always prevail. Kings and queens ruled over their kingdoms and had peace with the neighboring ones. The prince and princesses had happy endings. The commoners would also have a fortunate tale at times, while villains would be put in their place. It had always been known that way until one day that changed. These stories that were just known as tales from a book became actual people living in the mundane world all because of a turn of unfortunate events.

An evil queen's curse transported them all into a land of exile, or at least what it seemed to be. They found themselves in the world of mundies where they had to learn to adapt. Eventually, they discovered they came from stories and knew they could not reveal their secret. What they also came to discover was that they were immortal and frozen in time with their magic still intact. Those who were in the forms of animals or mystical beings used glamours to look like humans. Apart from their magic still in existence, those who did not practice an advanced form of magic realized they had heightened senses, supernatural speed, strength, and gift.

Those who were on the side of good banded together to form a small society always moving together wherever they went for many years. Others tended to wander off on their own but always kept in touch. The time of their exact arrival is unknown although it is known to have a been around the early 15th century. As time passed they learned to adapt and live in harmony for the most part. They mostly remained together because there were still villains who wanted to continue to terrorize them. On occasion they would strike terror to the mundies but their fear of being caught was stronger, so, it was rare.

Sometimes trouble would brew that would cause everyone to band together. It would keep them together, but not for long. How long this moving and arguing would continue for, no one knew. Everyone wanted their happy ending. Some heroes who had their happy ending feared they had lost theirs. The villains would stop at nothing if they knew how to retrieve theirs. It was unclear to them why this happened to them or what could have caused this imbalance for them to be transported into such a world. They could not speak a word of this to anybody for risk of exposure. As it was, all their stories were known so they had to be careful who they were speaking to.

There are a handful of stories that are not in your typical children's storybook. There is one in particular titled _The Three Fold Rift_. It was one of the first stories ever created, therefore the author was still experimenting with his pen. The reason for it not being as known as other stories is because of its ending. It reads,

"... And all that was left of this once happy family was an unsettled heart, an ignorant mind, a vengeful hand, and buried bones. If there had not been such a schism in this household, perhaps their fate would have been less terrible. The rift certainly did shy the remaining family members away from death, yet only to have them witness the last breath of their loved ones. Terrible as it was, they will never forget why these events occurred, and that false hope that they have is better than no hope at all at regaining what they could salvage of the what remains in their lives.

The End"

The characters of this book still roam this world today. Because of their existence a series of chain reactions will occur that will change the way fairytales are portrayed. They are not aware. Only fate will reach out when it is time, and that time starts with the beginning of a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** I feel the need to clear up some things for any confusion there may be.

Storybrooke (OUAT/Once Upon a Time), and Fabletown (TWAU/The Wolf Among us) will be the same place, combined, the location used is Storybrooke's original location with the background story of needing to move it as the years passed.

Bella is a character from a book. She is also a bit OOC (out of character) but she still holds her better qualities. I made up her story just in case you guys are wondering. It is a made up fairytale. Charlotte is one of my own characters as well.

The combining of stories was difficult, mainly because the stories of OUAT and TWAU differ, but I did my best to combine them. For all you Oncers, this is not an Emma story so sorry about that. I started with the beginning of season of four because I just found it easier to start the story from there.

Don't be afraid to comment feedback, need for clarification, or anything else.

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, TWAU, and Twilight.

Ok, that's all. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 1

I never imagined a place could be cloudy and rainy the majority of the year. Not even in England, where it is usually cloudy, rains this much. Then again, there are places that are the complete opposite where water rarely touches the ground. The town of Forks, a small town located on the Olympic Peninsula on the east cost, is where I unexpectedly decided to settle. I didhave my reasons of course.

I was a wanderer. Never staying in one place for a long amount of time. Although I did have a permanent residence in a small town called Storybrooke near New York, I hardly ever stayed there. Only when necessary. I stayed on the occasions where the Sheriffs needed help in severe cases and when Fabletown (Another name not used among mundies referring to Storybrooke) community needed protection.

I don't seem like much of a fighter but when it comes to protecting others (or rough housing with my sisters) my other side came out. It didn't come out often and right now there was hardly any trouble. Only those who are gluttons for punishments get put in their place by Sheriff Bigby. Then Bigby gets put in his place by Emma, the co-Sheriff. An example of good cop, bad cop.

When I stumbled across this small town of Forks around a week ago, this quaint little town caught my attention with its small population, weather, and forest. I had decided to stop and explore since I was running low on food. I pulled up my hoodie and began walking, looking for a grocery store. It was drizzling, as it is now, and my walk was fast paced. There was a general store where they conveniently sold groceries. I picked out a couple of groceries not wanting to grab too much. I could always stop at another town.

I made my way out, putting the food away in my backpack as I did so. I took in my surroundings. There was just so much green. It was pretty I'll have to admit. It was just that I had hardly ever seen like it and it was like receiving an unexpected smack to the face. The mountains covered by a green roof of leaves from the trees looked inviting though. There were also some extremely tall trees that you could get a good view from. I started walking, not wanting to look conspicuous, towards the tree line. I took a good look around to make sure no one was watching. When I made sure the coast was clear I took off.

Being a fable had its perks, with supernatural speed being one of them; along with acute hearing, supernatural strength, and the ability to heal quickly. I went far enough into the woods where I knew no one could see me scale a tree. It was really beautiful despite the cold and rain. I wasn't partial to either of those things. Sitting on the highest branch, I sat thinking about where I was going to go.

My first thought was that perhaps I should visit Storybrooke. I haven't seen my sister in a while and I knew she wishes to see me. My mind was set on going to Storybrooke. I did so but not before taking one last run around the forest.

The run to Storybrook was not far. The towns location was near New York making the trip only a couple of minutes. It would have been quicker if I was running at my top speed.

The first person who greeted me was my cousin Emma Swan. It was a bit to wrap around your head the idea of being the cousin of Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. We discovered that our parents were siblings that were separated into their own realms (or story, whichever you prefer to call it) when Emma first discovered Storybrooke. She had been on her own for about the past 28 years of her life.

Having been left on her own, she lived a pretty rough childhood and that bad luck followed into her teen years. It was finally at 28 where her son Henry found her and told her that he had suspicions about us. That news took a toll on her. She did not believe at first, but gradually it sunk in. Emma is even practicing magic. My guess, by the lack of heightened senses and abilities, she will have very powerful magic.

"Any trouble around here lately cousin?" There had been some trouble but luckily it had been contained.

"It's been pretty quiet so far. I'm hoping it stays that way for a while."

"One can only hope." I told Emma then went to go look for my sister.

Charlotte is my youngest sister. She also is the sister that differs most from her other two sisters, both appearance and personality wise. Straight light auburn hair, hazel eyes, oval shaped face, and a smile is what consists of my sister. When she complains about how short she is, I tell her that her vivacious personality makes up for her height. Standing at 5"1, my sister looks as if she's only skin and bones. We discovered when we were transported here that we would be frozen at a set age. I am forever 19 and my sister grew a bit more before she was frozen at 17.

Currently she works at the diner in Storybrooke. Our family has no need to work but sometimes we do so anyway just so that we aren't left at home doing nothing.

The bell at the door announced my presence at Granny's diner. I looked around spotting Henry at the bar sitting on one of stools looking intently at what appears to be a book. I made my way to him sit on the stool next to him. He looks up and smiles when he sees its me.

"Hey Bella. What's got you around these parts? It's been a while since I last saw you. And it's not just because I couldn't remember who you were"

"Hello Henry. Indeed it has. I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen her?"

Just as Henry was about to speak my sister popped up right in front of us.

"No need to answer Henry. I'm right here! What can I get you Bella?" My sister answers with a goofy smile.

"Just a coffee please."

"Coming right up!" Henry and I roll our eyes at her antics.

"It's nice to see you B. Great of you to visit!"

"Yes, it's nice to be here. Especially since it is pretty quiet after that hectic year." She placed a cup in front of me then poured coffee.

"Thanks. Hey Henry, what are you looking at?" I looked over to see what book he had. I was surprised to see the storybook. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know," I took a sip of coffee," after reading that book countless number of times it gets old fast. Our stories are not that interesting."

"He's looking for a way to help Regina find her happy ending. Personally I don't even know how a book is going to help Henry."

Regina is the adoptive mother of Henry. Where as Emma was the actual birth mother. Henry loved them both equally, even though Regina had once been the evil queen. He overlooked that knowing that Regina actually loves him.

"My mother found a page. It had a scene that wasn't in the book. I'm thinking that this book is hiding more than it lets on." How interesting.

"Well Henry tell me if you find anything because I sure would like a happy ending where this one's mouth is shut." I glanced at my sister trying to keep the corners of my mouth from curving up.

"Hey! That hurts! Let's see an ending where you aren't always such a party pooper."

"Party pooper?" I struggle to keep from laughing.

"Yes party pooper! Don't make fun of me because that's what you are!"

Henry laughs at our fake argument. He glances at his watch only to quickly scramble out his seat and head for the door.

"It was great seeing you Bella! Thanks Charlotte for the food. I have to go but hopefully we can talk later. I have to go meet Regina for something."

"Your welcome Henry. See you!"

"Bye Henry!"

I turn just as Charlotte was placing two plates of cheesecake on the counter. She came around and sat next to me, offering a fork to me. I took it and began eating my piece of cheesecake.

"Thanks. Slow day?"

"Actually one of our busier days. So tell me, what have you been up to?"

"Not much. I just stopped by a small town called Forks. Really pretty with the forestry. Juxtaposed by the many clusters of buildings and skyscrapers of New York."

"Is that near the Olympic Peninsula?"

"Yes."

"I've traversed the area before. It is really beautiful! The nice tall trees, different shades of green everywhere, and it's very lightly populated! At least the smaller towns are."

"I was considering moving there." I don't know what impulsed me to say that but it surprised me.

" _Really_?" Charlotte emphasized the word, equally surprised by my statement.

"Yes, I've been traveling a lot and a permanent home sounds good."

"You don't seem like the small town type. Well, at least to me. Did you buy a house yet?"

"No. I haven't purchased a house, or really, anything yet."

"How about schooling?"

"Sorry?"

"You should look into high schools so it doesn't seem out of place that you are just living with a younger sister on your own."

"Excuse me, did you just say living with a younger sister?"

"You heard me right. I'm coming with you. I think the quaint town of Forks would be a good place to get away for a while. Maybe experience new things. Who knows, maybe graduate high school for the umpteenth time, fall in love, get drunk, that type of stuff."

I couldn't say no to her. Not because she was my sibling, that was just a small fraction of it, she would still just move in with me without my permission.

"Only you would say that. All right, you can come move in with me I suppose. Just don't have any wild parties at my house Charlie." She hated that nickname which was ironic since both her other sister and I used nicknames.

"Ew you just killed my vibe. Ok, after my shift I'll tell her that I'm leaving and then we'll search for a house, transportation, and school." That was the end of our made preparations and a week later we successfully made the move.

* * *

Here I am now at our new house. The appearance is pleasing to the eye. It is two stories with a contemporary Victorian look. On the first floor is a wraparound porch. A small balcony in the middle of the front part decorates the house. The inside is decorated with a vintage style. There is a kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom and an office downstairs (although Charlotte remodeled it to be a music and art room). Upstairs, there is three bedrooms with their own bathroom, each one leading out to their own balcony facing the back part of the house. A library and a main office is on the second floor. Then we also have a basement. It seems empty right now but it is just a spell that is hiding all of our magical items.

Overall I am extremely happy with the house. Our rides I am not so sure about. I brought my beloved Ducati Hypermotard SP (remember OOC) which I would be content riding when not driving to school. Deciding on a car was a difficult decision. I wanted something that would not bring that much attention when riding to school. I had a hunch that a small town did not contain very many flashy cars. Charlotte on the other hand wanted speed and luxury and wanted to get a second car in case we needed to drive more people. We came to a compromise. For the less luxurious car that we would take everyday to school, we chose a white Range Rover. For the second car, we (meaning Charlotte) chose a black Tesla Model X. She would have gone for a third car but I had to pull the reins.

Charlotte and I were done unpacking, thanks to the advantages of having supernatural abilities. Now we were furnishing our rooms to our taste. I have the room in the middle while my sister has the one to the right. The room to the left is unoccupied.

Charlotte's room had the lightest colors with rosy pinks and peaches. She had a cute little chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. The majority of her furnishings were white. An ottoman was resting at the foot of her bed. My room was warmer. Oak were the colors of my furnishings. I had a big bookshelf resting on one wall and on the other side was a desk. Lastly, the third bedroom was a combination of both our rooms. The carpet, sheets, curtains, and walls were lighter colors while the furnishings were dark. This would be a spare bedroom for guests.

It was Sunday, meaning that the following day we would have school. I was all settled in and prepared for the next day. While Charlotte was finishing whatever was left of furnishing, I decided to start on dinner. My sister's favorite food was baked chicken. It sounded good right now so I set to work on making it. It took a shorter time than expected and by the time Charlotte came down the food was already placed on the table.

"Mmmm, smells good B! My favorite too!" She came and sat at the dining table on the opposite side of me.

Dinner was the usual with my sister around. She would be carrying the conversation mostly while I just chewed, swallowed, and nodded.

"I'm actually surprised to find myself giddy for tomorrow." Charlotte said with a grin.

"When are you not?" She stuck her tongue out like me.

"I'm always myself. Even when I wasn't aware of the events of the past year."

"That year was an interesting year." It was an understatement.

"That is an understatement. Can you believe Zelena? I'm just glad she's caught. Something's going to go down soon. Mark my words."

This past year was a blur. Mainly because for the longest time all the Fables, besides Emma and Hook, could not remember what had happened this past year. Even then Hook had escaped the second curse and Emma was given a memory potion.

The Wicked Witch of the West was green with envy. She was jealous of her half-sister Regina and wanted to get her revenge. Fortunately, we could remember what had happened before Zelena could enact her plan. We had all been transported back to the enchanted forest due to the fact of Regina reversing her original curse.

"What are you, psychic?"

"That's not my job, although it would be cool." The rest of the meal was her talking. We washed our dishes then awaited what the next day would bring.

* * *

"Charlotte if you don't hurry up you will have to run in the rain all the way to school." She knew I was serious about my threats.

Immediately she opened the passenger door and slid into the seat. Her backpack was slung over her right shoulder, she had a piece of toast in her mouth, and she had her phone in hand.

"Why so early?" Her words were marred by the toast in her mouth.

"It's 7:45 in the morning and school starts at 8. I know we're fables but it doesn't make the car go any faster."

"But that's why I chose it. For its speed. You're also a better and faster driver than I am so we won't be late B." I didn't say anything as I exited the driveway.

High school wouldn't be too bad, considering I already knew most of the material that was taught in your average high school. I had only gone to high school a handful of times. The reason being is that I wanted to experience the education while at the same time be settled for at least a small period of time. This would also be the second time my sister would join me. She would enter as a Sophomore while I would be a Junior. The younger we appeared to be the longer we could stay in one place.

The school itself did not appear to be a school. It had the appearance of brick houses clustered together. The only thing that signaled for it to be a school was a sign that read "Welcome to Forks High School." When I pulled into the lot there was only a cluster of students. I made it in time thanks to my driving. I located the office and parked in front for the time being. Charlotte and I exited the car and entered the building. The office was warmer than expected and filled with greenery. As if there wasn't enough greenery outside already.

Posters covered the walls as well as pictures and certificates in frames. A huge desk separated the room in two. Piles of paperwork were on the desk and sitting behind it was a middle aged woman with red hair, thick glasses framing her face, wearing a t-shirt. When we walked in, she had been writing something on a paper, but looked up at the sound of our entrance.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" I took a look at the the little plaque on the desk that read Ms. Cope.

"Good morning Ms. Cope. My sister, Charlotte and I registered for school and we've come to pick up our schedules and our paperwork." Ms. Cope's face quickly lit up with interest. No doubt we were the talk of the town where novelties were few.

"Yes, I have everything you need right here. Since you do not have any guardians to sign these, all paperwork must be approved by me." Our story was that we were emancipated minors whose parents died recently. We were left with money—we haven't said how much— but it was enough to start somewhere new. No doubt we are the center of gossip.

"Here are both of your schedules, a map, and a slip that all your teachers must sign. Return this slip to me at the end of the day." She proceeded to show us where each of our classes were and highlighted the best routes to each class.

Charlotte's schedule consisted of Algebra II first period, Honors Chemistry second period, U.S History, third period, Art fourth period, lunch, gym fifth period, and finally English. I had English, Government, Trigonometry, Spanish, Lunch, Biology, and Gym for my last period.

We thanked her then left the office. We returned to the car then proceeded to park in the student parking lot. The lot had filled up and was bustling with commotion. When our car passed by, the students stopped to stare. It looked like nicer cars were a rarity to see, or new students. I did spot a Volvo which was pleasant to know at least our car would not be the only expensive car. It was almost time for class when Charlotte and I hopped out of the car. Everyone was not discrete in their staring. We could feel their stares making little holes into our bodies. Today would be a long day.

Charlotte and I said our 'goodbyes' and 'good lucks' before heading to class. It was not difficult finding my first class since all the buildings were numbered. I arrived to English just before the bell rang. I gave my slip to the teacher Mr. Mason and he gave me a reading list of all the books that would be needed for his class. It was fairly easy considering I have read these books countless number of times, yet repetitive.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me. "Where's your next class?" he asked.

"Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way..." Definitely over-helpful.

"I'm Eric," he added.

I smiled not wanting to be rude. "Thanks."

We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I knew several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. It wasn't just paranoia.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle.

"Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I smiled at him vaguely not wanting to be rude and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself.

After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be as diplomatic as possible. At least I never needed the map, not that I needed it anyways.

One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. Her name was Jessica, and I did not care much for what she was saying, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I would just review this information later.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

Jessica continued on with her endless babbling. I hardly paid any attention turning my head to look around. That was when I spotted them. Five inhumanely beautiful strangers with pale skin and dark circles under their eyes. They could not be human. I knew they were something other. I concentrated on their scents and immediately knew they were different. This is were I needed to get more information.

"Jessica, who are they?" My neighbor seemed annoyed I had interrupted her but it went away when she saw who I was mentioning.

"Those are the Cullens and Hales." She began speaking. I focused my hearing on the Cullen table.

"Stanley is giving the new student the dirt on the Cullens." It seemed as if they too had exceptional hearing. The one who spoke had an attractive voice.

"They all don't appear to be related. Which are the Hales?"

"The blondes, Rosalie and Jasper are twins. They lived with their aunt, Esme, when they were younger. Then they adopted the other Cullen kids. Alice is the short one with black hair. Emmet is the big muscly guy. But can you believe it. They are like together, together and they live with each other."

"They aren't even related." Angela, the shy girl who I really liked spoke up. I smiled at her.

"But still. It should be illegal or something."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy.

"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.

Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me.

"They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I looked back at the table and realized Jessica left out a person.

"Who is the one with the auburn hair?"

"A burn? What?" I mentally sighed. Small town apparently meant small vocabulary. (A/N I had seen this somewhere else and I just had to use it! No offense small town people!)

"Reddish hair," I said rephrasing. I heard a chuckle from their table.

"Oh, Edward—he's so gorgeous—and the one with red hair. He is the only one who is single but don't bother, he doesn't date. Apparently no one here is good enough for him." I internally smiled knowing she had attempted to get his attention. I looked over and saw his cheek lifted too.

Finally it was time to go to our next class. I was walking over to Biology when I spotted Charlotte in the hallway.

"Charlotte!" She turned and spotted me. I waved her over.

"I need to talk to you about something, it is extremely important. Wait here by the door for a second."

"I'm going to be late for class!" I gave her a look and was glad to see she was just joking.

I stepped in and only saw one extra seat next to a certain bronze haired Cullen. As I gave the teacher, Mr. Banner, my slip I stepped in front of the fan. Edward Cullen had stiffened and was glaring at me. I noticed then his eyes were black, coal black.

"You will sit there in the empty seat next to Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner pointed at the desk.

"Excuse me for a second Mr. Banner I forgot to give my sister something and I believe she came to retrieve it." He gave me a curt nod and I exited the classroom swiftly. I wrote something on a piece of paper on the wall in two seconds.

"Here." I handed Charlotte the note which I had quickly written with a pen I had in my pocket. I wrote,

 _The Cullens are something other. It appears that they have heightened senses. I observed them all throughout lunch. Not one of them touched their food. I do not know if they could be trusted. This Cullen seemed to react to my scent. I need you to quickly mask my scent here then mask it in the classroom._

"What if they see me?" She mouths.

"They won't. I'm sure of it." I mouth back. The whole ordeal has not taken more than a couple of seconds.

"Thanks." She says before running around me. She proceeds to run into the classroom at full speed creating a breeze.

I step in after her and see that the breeze was only noticed by Cullen. It also appeared that he did not notice my sister. With great relief my scent and the other student's scent had been greatly dwindled. Edward appeared to be confused as I went to sit in the only empty seat next to him. He composed his face when I turned to look at him. His face did not show his earlier aggression but his eyes showed confusion.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella." I smiled warmly at him and offered my hand.

He seemed surprised that I offered my hand and it seemed he was debating whether to shake my hand or not. He finally smiled back and shook my hand. It was colder than an average human's skin. His skin also felt like stone. I pretended not to notice shaking his hand with a firm grip.

"Hello Bella. I am Edward Cullen." When our hands touched I did not expect a jolt, almost like electricity, run through our hands.

Class began and I did not get an opportunity to speak to him again. I took notes, although I had no need. I noticed from the corner of my eye that he was observing me when he thought I was not looking. Perhaps it had been to bold to have asked my sister to mask my scent. I did not even know these people—if they could be called that—enough to know whether I could trust them. So far none had many any move to harm but that could just be an act. Only time will tell.

As soon as class ended he left quickly. Much too quickly for a human. The first to exit the classroom was him and that made me suspicious. Was he going to warn the rest of his family what he saw, or did not see? I had my own suspicions to talk about with Charlotte. I exited the classroom and made my way over to the office. My sister had appeared just as I rounded the corner. She too had to turn in the slip. I opened the door for her and we wordlessly made our way inside. There was already two people at the desk. They did not notice our entrance and it appeared they were having a small discussion. I recognized them both immediately. Edward Cullen was standing quietly next to his sister Alice.

"Please Ms. Cope. I decided that I actually wanted to take Biology. I thought that going over a subject I already new would be easy, but it's repetitive." She gave Ms. Cope an almost irresistible pleading look.

"Sorry. I'm afraid that Biology is all ready full. Maybe next year dear." With a defeated look and a slight huff, she said her thanks to Ms. Cope.

Edward turned first and spotted us. I gave him a tiny smile. He stiffened at first but eventually he gave me a strained smile. When Alice saw us she looked surprised then grinned at us. Charlotte gave me her slip and walked outside. Alice followed suit and only Edward and I remained in the office. I turned in the slips to Ms. Cope.

"I hope you and your sister's first day went well?" She kindly asked.

"Yes. Although I am only speaking for myself, but it seems Charlotte is settling in good as well." She seemed satisfied to hear that.

I left the office the same time Edward did. I had a feeling he had been waiting for me to exit. He held open the door for me and I thanked him. Alice and Charlotte were talking animatedly outside.

"Shopping is my favorite hobby. We should definitely go shopping sometime!" Charlotte looked like a little girl on Christmas Day.

"No way! I live for shopping! I will definitely take you up on your offer." It appears that there is another Charlotte in school.

"Hey B! I was just talking to my new friend Alice. Turns out she likes to shop too!" 'Likes' is an understatement. I smirked at Charlotte.

"Hello Bella it is so nice to meet you. Maybe you could accompany us on our shopping trip as well?" Alice's grin resembled my sister.

I chuckled before answering her. "Likewise Alice." I offered her my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Fortunately shopping is more Charlotte's field of expertise. We could still spend some time together in a different manner." She too, like Edward, was surprised I offered my hand. Her off guard expression made me think as if she expected to have predicted this.

Alice shook my hand and turned to Edward. "Well it looks like we must go. I'll be looking forward to hanging out with the both of you. Don't forgot Charlotte, I am not the one to let a shopping trip pass!" If she had been surprised by my handshake she was defiantly not expecting Charlotte's hug.

"It was awesome to meet you! I won't forget don't worry. I might even be able to drag Bella along!" She finally grasped Edward's hand before he could react.

"You too Edward! Alice mentioned you before you exited the office. Maybe you could hang out with my bookworm sister while we shop if she manages to _worm_ her way out of it." I rolled my eyes. He smirked at her.

"Bye Alice, Edward. We will see you tomorrow." Charlotte grabbed my arm as I said this and dragged me to our car while she turned back and waved.

Well today has been, to say the least, an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thanks for everyone who has viewed and supported. Since it's Sunday already (I decided Sunday's are the day I will post for this story) and I am awake, I was like why the heck not just post the chapter. So, here is the second chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, OUAT, or TWAU.

 **Ch. 2**

When we returned home Charlotte was practically bouncing up and down.

"I like them." Of course you would say that Charlotte.

"We do not know anything about them."

"So?" I was not surprised.

"We need to gain more information about them before coming to a conclusion." _We have to be reasonable. Please see that._

"Come on, why would they attend a high school if they're such bad people? Besides I have a shopping trip to go to with Alice. Isn't she just amazing!"

"She could be your twin!" She ignored my sarcasm.

"I understand your point. So we do some recon. Get some more info; with caution since you did mention they have heightened senses?"

"They do, just not as much as we do. When you ran into the room you created an unnatural breeze. He was the only one who felt it. We must be stronger and faster than them since he could not see you."

"Right. Ok, we'll just be careful then. No problem, we can do that! We'll be able to see that they're good people! Nothing to be afraid of!" She went off to do her homework.

"I hope you are right." I said quietly knowing she could hear me.

The next day we arrived earlier having everyone stare at us again, including the Cullens.

"What would Henry call it?" Charlotte asks out of the blue.

"Call what?"

"Operation...um?"

"Eagle." She smiles at this. The name fit nicely since we would need almost a bird's eye view of the Cullens. We don't know anything about their nature yet.

"Would not have been able to come up with that myself. They could be from the second cur-cohort for all we know and would recognize the nicknames." She was close to saying curse but she had quickly recovered. The questioning we would have received if she had. We went to go face the day.

The day passed without any sort of consequence. Lunch was the same. We all sat at our respective tables. The Cullens were quiet when it came to lunchtime. Again they left their food untouched and for conversation was the occasional nodding of a head and some mumbling. During bio Edward and I only greeted each other and that was that for talking. Something stopped me from conversing with him. I would wait a couple of more days before having an actual conversation. After school Charlotte went over to Alice. She got her number to call her so they could schedule the shopping trip. Then Charlotte bounced over to me.

"She is so sweet. You know who she reminds me of? Green." She didn't say Tinker Bell's actual name which I was grateful for. Everyone seems to know her here.

"I always thought that if opposites attract, then similar people would be dispelled." I chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go home." I noticed that the Cullens, save Rosalie, had also chuckled.

Back at home I was finishing up what little homework I had when I received a call.

"Hey Emma. I did not expect you to miss me enough to call so soon."

I heard her mutter, "Don't flatter yourself." I coughed to hide my chuckle.

"Anyways I called because something happened here in Storybrooke." I did not expect anything less.

"First off, one of the dwarf's van was frozen. Ice surrounds the front part of the car. Then we followed a trail of ice on the ground and it lead us to a snow monster. Lucky for us Regina managed to use her magic to destroy it. What we still have yet to figure out is who was responsible for this. Do you know anyone who has this type of magic?"

"No one I can think of. Charlotte, how about you?" Charlotte had been listening in on the conversation since she was sitting across from me in the living room.

She shook her head no.

"Charlotte does not know either. We will keep an eye out for anything if we see anything that correlates to what you are describing."

"Thanks Bella. I'll keep you posted too. Bye."

"Until then." I hung up.

"Why didn't you tell her about the Cullens." Charlotte was confused.

"We can handle this here. It appears to be that the Cullens are not nearly as strong as us. Besides, I have a hunch that they are not responsible for the snowy trouble back in fable town."

"I guess you have a point. We also don't want to stress out Snow. What with the baby here and stressing that Zelena might escape. Now this."

The week followed without much event. Charlotte scheduled her shopping trip with Alice and I did not receive any more calls from Emma.

On Monday I thought it would be like any other day. It started out like it with my normal classes and the same people having a conversation with me. Lunch was no different. During bio I thought it would be the same greet and be silent, but Edward surprised me.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello Edward."

"How are you liking Forks so far." I was not expecting the question and it took me a second to answer. When I did, I answered back with a silly answer.

"Well it is nothing like spoons seeing how forks are pointy and spoons are round." He chuckled. _What type of answer was that?_ I asked myself mentally. I do not know why I did not just give a serious answer.

Mr. Banner called the class for order. Today we would be doing a lab that consisted identifying the different stages of mitosis. This would be very easy. I had done this before; I just needed to pretended that I was not an expert on the subject.

"Get started!" Mr. Banner commanded. Our equipment was all set up on the table.

"Ladies first partner?" Edward flashed his crooked smile at me as he slid the microscope over to me.

"Sure." I grabbed the microscope and peeked into it. As soon as my eye saw the specimen I knew instantly what it was, but I had to pretend I was mulling it over for a few seconds.

"Prophase," was my sure answer. I was about to write it down when Edward spoke up.

"Do you mind if I check?" I gave him a smirk.

"No. Go ahead." When he looked into the microscope and he saw that I was correct.

"Prophase."

"As I had said." I told him with a smirk.

Edward removed the slide and placed the next one.

"Anaphase." He said writing down the answer. His script was elegant like his own personal calligraphy. I preferred the way his writing is over mine, so I let him write the rest of the answers.

"May I check?" This time he gave me his smirk.

He handed me back the microscope and as he did our hands touched again making me feel that jolt again. My surprise must have been mistaken for some other emotion because he pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry." He told me as if he had accidentally hurt me. I doubted it, but I did feel how cold his skin was.

When I looked into the microscope I knew he was not incorrect but I still secretly hoped he had been. I just chuckled silently to myself when I saw the specimen.

"Anaphase."

"As I had said." He mimicked my words.

We continued on like this until we finished our lab. We were the first pair done and I saw Mike and his partner looking under their desk at the book while another pair was still comparing slides. I decided to continue our earlier conversation.

"To answer your previous question I can honestly say I like it here. Sure it is a bit different from my other home but I like it all the same. Despite the rain and cold" I gave my actual answer.

"Was your old hometown very different then?" Curiosity was clear in his voice.

"We were practically family there. Everyone knew each other much like here, but we had a sense of community. Despite all the troubles, we got through it together." My voice showed how much I cared for my fellow fables.

Mr. Banner decided to come see why we were not working. He saw that we were finished with the lab.

"So Edward, you did not think to let Isabella have a chance with the microscope?" I was stunned to say the least that by the time I was going to speak Edward had beaten me to it.

"Bella, sir and actually she identified three of the five." I was grateful he set things straight.

Mr. Banner moved his gaze to me before asking, "Were you in an advanced placement program back in your hometown?"

"Yes." Well if you counted the many times I had taken biology before it could count as advanced.

"Have you done this lab before?"

"Not with onion root."

"Whitefish Blastula?"

I nodded.

"Well it's a good thing you two are partners then."

He proceeded mumbled, "So that it gives the others a chance to learn something."

I'm sure Edward and I were not meant to hear it but we still did.

"Why did you move then?" It seemed that this question really bothered him since he asked me abruptly and directly.

"Well there is drama at home constantly. That is part of the reason I moved. I just wanted to start somewhere new with my sister."

"I'm sorry about your parents." He was earnest.

"It is fine. I have accepted that they are gone. I have not had the chance to think about them in a while." He did not speak for a while.

"What was all the drama about?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"I am not sure you could keep up."

"Try me." I could see his genuine interest in his eyes. Why he was so interested I did not know.

"My aunt, her name is Mary Margaret, and the Mayor, Regina, has had some history. Not all of it has been good and that is all I am going to tell you about them. Then there is Mr. Gold. A man that people have had a hard time trusting. I do not blame them seeing how his past has followed him." What I told him was only part of the trouble. Let us not mention the almost forgotten year, Zelena, the trouble with Pan, now this, and everything else.

"Sounds quite hectic. I could also gather that the town is quite close from your tone of voice."

"Yes we are."

"But you are also not partial to this particular neighborhood."

"Observant. Admittedly, this quaint town has perfect weather to snuggle up in a blanket and drink a nice hot tea. I suppose the one of the negatives is that it is not my old home. Charlotte very much wanted to move here. Surprisingly I had been the one to suggest this place."

"Your sister is happy, but now you are unhappy. I wager that you are not as content as you let others on." I turned my face so that I was having a good look at him.

"As I have told you before I honestly like it here. Sure I miss some of my friends, but it is not as if I will ever see them again." After a brief moment I quietly added, "Why does it even matter to you anyways."

"That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself. However, after a few seconds of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get.

I sighed, scowling at the blackboard.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused.

I glanced at him without thinking... and told the truth again. "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read — my sister always calls me her open book." I frowned.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything that I'd said and he'd guessed, he sounded like he meant it.

"You must be a good reader then," I replied.

"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultrawhite teeth.

That was the end of our conversation. Mr. Banner called the class back to order. He held his lecture and I was glad I had something to give my attention to. After a couple of minutes the bell rang and Edward exited the room swiftly, more quickly than any of the mundies here. I followed suit before Mike could catch up to me to offer to take me to gym. He resembled a faithful golden retriever who stuck like adhesive to your side.

I arrived at gym quickly changing and headed out. Today I tried not to participate too much. I was distracted by my thoughts and that usually led to others injury if I was not careful. Gym could not pass fast enough. By the time it was over I was so caught up in my thoughts that I realized that I had changed faster than I had needed to so I had to wait some more minutes in the girls locker room before exiting.

I spotted Charlotte at the car waiting on the passenger side door. I made my way over unlocking the car as I walked. The evening was uneventful as I discussed my conversation with Charlotte. She told me that he had practically confessed he was a mind reader. This alarmed me but then I realized if he was, he could probably not read Charlotte or my mind. She also had a smirk on her face as if she knew something I did not know. It irked me to no end. If I inquired her about it, she would most likely not say anything. Night quickly fell and we went to bed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and proceeded to do my daily routine. Charlotte had woken up early and I could smell the food she was cooking from upstairs. A traditional U.S. breakfast with eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes. I was putting on my last article of clothing when I looked out the window. It had snowed during the night which meant I needed to add on another layer of clothing, or at least add a jacket. I threw in a beanie for good measure as I walked out my room.

I zoomed down at my speed and sat at the kitchen island. "I could smell the food from all the way up in my room."

"You could smell it from miles away. Literally." She smirked at me while I gave her an innocent smile.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. The food is about ready." As she said this I quickly got two plates and set them down on the kitchen island.

The food was delicious and we quickly ate our portions. It was still a bit early when we left so I drove at a slower pace. The parking lot was starting to get filled as I arrived which still left plenty of good parking spaces. We hopped out of the car and I noticed that the Cullens were a few cars down from us. I met the gaze of Edward as I looked causing me to quickly turn as if I had not met his gaze. I noticed Charlotte getting her things ready for her first class.

"I'm going to go talk to my first period teacher about work that I've missed and just materials that I need to _catch up on_." I caught the way she said the last bit. Catch up on was more like review.

"You go ahead. I will be perfectly fine. Have a good day Charlotte."

"You too B. See you after school." She turned and headed for the school which left me standing in front of the car.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and as I did so I heard the sound of a pen dropping. I sighed and moved to pick it up. Just as I was standing up I heard a noise but choose to ignore it since it was too quiet for human ears. It became louder which made me look up, unprepared for what was going to happen next.

A van was skidding towards me and I realized the majority of the students in the parking lot were looking at the van skidding towards me. It was too late for me to move. If I jumped out of the way at a human pace then I would surely get injured, if not I would give myself away if I didn't; I could also not escape at my pace for people will begin to question. I decided to just brace myself for the impact. This was going to hurt and it would take weeks to heal at human pace. It would take much more than a van to kill me.

Just as the van was only feet away from me I felt something, but not in the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me again.

A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.

Then his hands moved so fast, but nothing I could not see. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag doll's, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt — exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been.

Chaos ensued with people yelling frantically. I paid no attention to them for I was focused on Edward Cullen's presence. He noticed me staring and immediately came to my side.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked in a frantic voice.

"I'm fine, but how did you..." I left my sentence hanging when I saw his expression turn hard, then he composed his face back to a worried look.

I looked around and saw people begin crowding around us.

"Can you help me get up?" I offered my hand to him.

He grabbed it, but instead of picking me up he held me there.

"You should stay on the ground, Bella. I think you hit your head pretty hard." Up until now I had forgotten that my head hit the ground. I touched the spot where I hit my head and felt the bump already starting to diminish. I mentally tried to slow down the healing process so the bump would still be noticeable.

"It is not that bad." I said looking back up at him not wincing.

"Please, help me up." I said again and this time he did easily. He lifted me up just in time, for the ambulances had already begun to arrive.

I was about thank him but he quickly moved out of the way and I was swarmed with people asking me if I was alright. Charlotte had also heard and seen the ruckus and had rushed over to me. The paramedics rushed to us, first looking over Tyler then quickly assessing me. I began to say that I was fine and that I was luckily pushed out of the way, but then Edward quickly told them that I had hit my head. Charlotte could not argue against him because she knew it would look suspicious.

"I'll meet you at the hospital B." She said as they were loading me into the ambulance.

The traitor was able to sit up front and he told the paramedics he was perfectly fine. I believed that, but something made it seem as if he did not wish to be examined. They had wanted to put a neck brace on me but i insisted that there was no need for one.

We finally arrived at the hospital, and I was glad that the swelling of the bump was slowed down. They took x-rays and led me to a room where I had to lay down on a bed next to Tyler. I wish they had not. He was beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me. His guilt was painfully overbearing and with his constant apologizing I closed my eyes and pretended to fall asleep. I was told that the doctor had to examine me before they let me go. I heard footsteps approaching and I knew whose they belonged to. I continued to keep my eyes closed until he spoke.

"Is she asleep?" His velvety voice asked.

My eyes snapped open and I looked at him with a neutral expression. He was trying to read my expression but I knew he could not. I was attempting to do the same to him but to no avail. Tyler interrupted our staring and I was happy for a distraction.

"Edward, man I'm so sorry! I was going to fast and the ice was very slippery. I didn't have any control!" He looked at him with a fearful expression.

"It's fine, Tyler. No blood, no foul." Edward smiled for a second as if he remembered some private joke.

A nurse came in to check on Tyler occupying him with questions.

I spoke to Edward, " To what do I owe this," I paused thinking for the right word, "pleasant visit."

He raised an eyebrow and I realized that I used an old-fashioned cadence, something I just now also realized that he often used. As if he was from a different time. He spoke before I could continue with my train of thoughts.

"I came to spring you, seeing how uncomfortable you were in the ambulance." It seemed to me he was implying something.

"I appreciate your concern, but I believe I'll manage." I added on, "I see you are doing well." He knew I was implying something now.

He chose to ignore that last comment. "You won't be in here much longer."

As if on cue the doctor walked in with a clipboard in hand. This was Edward's father, and by the looks of it, very young and very attractive. He had blonde hair, the same colored shade of eyes as the rest of the family, and a warm smile. How did the nurses work properly here?

"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?" "I'm fine," I said, for the last time, I hoped.

He walked to the light board on the wall over my head, and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Edward.

The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I moved.

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not really." I had winced because his fingers had been as cold as Edward and Alice's hand.

I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed.

"Well, I was lucky your son Edward was there to save me." I sincerely meant it.

"Why yes." He was suddenly preoccupied with the papers in front of him. It seemed to me that the doctor was in on it too.

I moved towards Edward, remembering not to get too close to him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He was wary when I asked but he agreed after a moment and made his way out the door. I followed him into the hallways and we stopped in a private area.

"Thank y-"

"What do you want?"

We had spoken at the same time but my thank you died on my lips as soon as I heard the harshness in his voice. His expression turned from hard, to surprised, and back to composed.

"I was going to thank you, but I see it was just going to be ignored." I glared at him.

"Look I'm sorry but-"

"You were expecting me to ask about how you stopped the van?" This got his attention and he became tense and defensive.

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.

My temper flared now, and I glared defiantly at him. "There's nothing wrong with my head."

He glared back. "What do you think happened?" he snapped.

It came out in a rush.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me — Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both — and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it — and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all — and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up..." My words were all jumbled and I had to speak so, as to not appear unshaken.

He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

I nodded and I saw he was going to say something but I beat him to it.

"It is what I think, so you don't worry. I am not going to say anything. People would have me committed." This took him by surprise.

"Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me. I will not question you anymore, but I will let you know that I am not going to let this go."

"In that case... I hope you enjoy disappointment."

We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself focused. I was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel.

"Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly.

He paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

"I don't know," he whispered.

And then he turned his back on me and walked away.

"Thank you." I said softly knowing he could still hear me from where he was. His steps slowed for a fraction then he continued with his brisk pace.

I met up with Charlotte back near the entrance of the hospital. We did not speak. There was no need. It was raining when we exited the hospital. We climbed into the car and left with Charlotte driving. It was silent on the way home. Once home, Charlotte decided to break the silence.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard your conversation." I turned to look at her. Sometimes we could not help it with our good hearing.

"What now?" She asked me.

"We let the chips fall where they may. I have a feeling we won't hear much from the Cullens for a while."

"I think you're right." She paused and I saw her have a mental debate.

"This may be a bad time to tell you but, while you were being checked up on, I got a text from Emma."

"Oh?" This would be interesting.

"They found the culprit of the snowy events. A fable named Elsa. Comes from the kingdom of Arendelle from their realm. She's looking for her younger sister who says her name is Anna. Asked if we knew anything. I knew we both did not so I replied no."

I have never heard either of those names. We would have to keep an eye out.

"That is good to know. At least we know the root of the problem has been found." My sister stayed silent and I looked at her to see she had weary expression.

"What else is there?" Whatever else she needed to mention could not be good.

We walked into our home and she motioned for me to sit down. After I had settled down she did as well.

"There was a...murder, in the outermost part of Fabletown."

"What!" There hasn't been a murder in our vicinity for the longest time.

"I know. I couldn't believe it myself. Elsa wasn't behind it. Her powers aren't exactly subtle."

"Is it one of us?" There was no possible way a mundie could be capable of maiming one of us.

"Yes, with magic. Her head was severed with a clean cut." This was horrible.

"Emma was wondering if...you could help from here. Then when you're not busy you could go over to Fabletown to help with the investigation." In the past, I had helped Bigby with some cases. He had been against it at first, but gradually he appreciated my help. I stopped helping as much when Emma came into the picture.

Charlotte was hesitant when she told me this. She knew we were already going through some things here.

"It's fine. I will call her and tell her I'll help." We fell silent after that, thinking about the day's events. Eventually we headed of to our rooms.

I called Emma immediately and she told me to mainly worry about the murder and that she would help Elsa look for her sister. While we talked, I looked on my computer to see the photos she had taken and leads, but there was hardly any evidence. Myind was exhausted with what had happened that I fell onto the bed without taking off my clothes.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

 **A/N** Hope you enjoyed. Don't be afraid to comment guys. I know they say I'd you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it, but I take anything as criticism. Until next week!


	4. Chapter 3

**AN** Sorry for the slow update. This chapter was about ready to go. I needed to fill in a couple of blanks.

This chapter has a lot of TWAU references. This may be the only chapter with a strong TWAU background. I just wanted to get that out of the way. It contains a bit of violence (not that violent don't worry) and has a bad word or two. Just a fair warning.

Chapter 4 will come soon. This chapter is slower than others because I've changed this one up a bit.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, OUAT, or TWAU.

 **Ch. 3**

In my dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edward's skin. I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him; no matter how loud I called, he never turned. Troubled, I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time. It was a good thing fables can function with little sleep. After that, he was in my dreams nearly every night, but always on the periphery, never within reach.

The week that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and, at first, embarrassing.

To my dismay, I found myself the center of attention. Tyler Crowley was impossible, following me around, obsessed with making amends to me somehow. I tried to convince him what I wanted more than anything else was for him to forget all about it — especially since nothing had actually happened to me — but he remained insistent. He followed me between classes and sat at our now-crowded lunch table. I tried to be as polite as possible, but if it continued then I'd have no other choice.

Charlotte would at times come to my rescue, coming over to my table to check up on how I was doing. I was grateful for that. As predicted the Cullens practically ignored us. I eavesdropped at times at some of their conversations at lunch, but I was never mentioned, or the accident.

In class I saw he pretended to ignore me. He would look at me when he thought I was not paying attention but I saw and felt his gaze. I would give him some space, but it would not last long.

At home I finished my homework at my speed then focused on the murder. From what they have gathered so far, her name was Faith. One of the last people who had seen her was the Woodsman. Bigby was there at the scene. Apparently she was a "working girl" whose head was left at the doorstep at the Woodland Apartments. Home to the "higher class" fables. Bigby has been working night and day. They had gone to Mr. Toad's apartment to find one of the Tweedles lurking and then headed over to another lead, Faith's husband, Prince Lawrence.

When they arrived, they found him dead and another Tweedle had been lurking in the closet. Bigby chased him, but ended up being knocked out by the Dum. At the end of the day they had found Snow's head on the doorstep, and Ichabod Crane had to wipe out the memory of everyone at the police station. The day after I was practically aloof. The surprise I got late at night when I heard that it was not actually Snow's head. That was Thursday. On Friday, Bigby went to go investigate at the Trip Trap Bar (again), the Pudding and Pie, and then the Open Arms.

I was sickened to learn that Crane had been reliving a fantasy with a glamoured Fable to look like Snow White. He disappeared with a shard from the magic mirror which prevents us from looking for him. The only lead we had was an address Bigby found among Lilith's things. The bartender's sister, Holly, who was a troll and died with the glamour of Snow White. Holly was devastated and I felt really bad for her. The trouble that was going on brought out the worst of Fable town.

I had spoken with Snow once. She confessed that she felt horrible now that she has seen much more of the outskirts of Fabletown. Snow was secretary to the mayor. It was Regina, but she was out of town for a while, spending time with Henry. Snow told me that she was the gatekeeper, only letting those passing through the back door through. Those doing it the right way she had to put through paperwork and time.

I felt bad as well. Not everyone had the same luxury, and I was about to experience it as soon as I got out of school on Friday. I would have gone immediately but Charlotte insisted that I go bright and early the next morning. I did so hardly getting any sleep and my way over to Storybrooke.

Bigby and Snow were focused on finding a witch that Crane was going to, to get his glamours. They spent the entire day before and had found the meeting time. When I arrived they were just setting off to meet her. We were a few minutes late because they had barely found the address.

Auntie Greenleaf, we discovered, was a notorious witch known for using magic to produce items to later sell in the black market. The wooden tube, carved with her symbol lead us to her. Of course, who else would the black magic come from. I recall having met her a few times in my lifetime but she always seemed like the grandmotherly type. Bigby, Snow, and I walked towards Greenleaf's apartment. Emma could not join us because there were some issues to attend to at home.

We arrived in front of the apartment without really moving. We just looked back and forth at each other.

"So, who's going to knock? " I asked

Knowing there would be no response I knocked on the door.

"Wait!" Snow tried to stop me from knocking but it was too late.

Again we stood still and silent. For a few seconds we heard nothing. Then there was a slight shuffle behind the door. The door was pulled open abruptly. I was expecting to find an elderly lady on the other side of the door, but I was surprised to find a little girl looking up at us. Shock flitted through our faces before we quickly composed ourselves.

"Hi sweety. We were wondering if Auntie Greenleaf lived here?" Snow was the first to speak

"Oh! She's not here at the moment. If you'd like you may come back later and I'll tell her that you stopped by." The little girl replied back.

Bigby spoke next. Rather harshly I might add. "Do you mind if we look around?" Snow and I gave him a look.

I quickly added, "We won't take long, I promise. As a matter of fact we could also keep you company while we're waiting for, well...excuse me, is she your grandmother?" This little girl does not seem to be like her daughter yet more her granddaughter. I couldn't recall Auntie Greenleaf telling me about any children she might have which made me suspicious.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in. To answer your question, yes, she is my grandmother. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She seemed to rush her words.

"We'll be brief. Well just have a look around and then we'll be out before you know it," Snow reassured her.

I stepped inside first then Bigby and Snow followed much to the little girl's dismay. It was evident on her face that she was not pleased.

"Please, don't touch anything! My grandmother will be very upset with me if she found out!"

Bigby, Snow, and I began scanning the room. A moose head was hung on top of a fireplace with various pictures of the little girl and Auntie Greenleaf around it. I also saw a picture of Gold with Greenleaf. Surprisingly it looked as if Rumple was smiling a genuine smile. At the far end of the room there was a tree. Yes, a tree potted next to the window and it seemed to be well kept. Snow was looking at it to.

"An interesting plant to keep in an apartment. Does your grandmother like to garden? Does this tree produce any type of fruit?" Snow inquired.

"Well, no actually. My grandmother likes to keep it here. Says it brings some life into the house. I agree with her since we do live in a small apartment in the middle of the city."

"What's this?" Bigby interrupts as he holds up a replica of the wooden tube we found.

"Where did you find that?" Snow asks rushing over to him.

"It was on the desk here, among other pieces of wood and a carving knife."

"Please don't touch that!" The little girl wails.

"My grandmother will get mad if she knows you touched that! Please put it back!"

"Why does your grandmother have this? Does she do this as a hobby or as a business?" Snow asked but in a colder voice.

"No, I don't know! She never wants me to be involved in anything she does! Please just don't touch it anymore!"

"I think we will wait for your grandmother to arrive home. This just seems far too suspicious. It looks like your grandmother also knows Rumple. You do know who that is right?" I spoke to the little girl.

The little girls voice changed as she spoke startling us. "Of course I know who he his dearie. In fact, that other person who is in that picture is me." The little girl transformed into no other than Auntie Greenleaf herself.

"Auntie Greenleaf?" My voice sounded strangled.

"Hello again Bella," she motioned to the other two, "Snow, Sherriff." It was like the calm before a storm.

Her face was unfathomable and yet you could tell she was furious.

"How dare you come into my home and just go about poking your noses in where they don't belong! I thought better of you Bella. Now my previous judgements of you have been corrected. Why did you come prodding about?"

"When it concerns the safety of Fabletown I cannot leave anything out. Their safety is my priority and I had to reassure myself that you did not have anything to do with it. My own judgements about you has changed. Explain this wooden tube and how it ended in her possession?"

"Whose possession? Why do you want to know, and what does the safety of Fabletown have to do with all of this?"

I got frustrated and I yelled at her. "Lillian! For crying out loud Lillian! Holly's sister is dead! Now it's my job to figure out who did this and punish whoever did this for their crime!" Greenleaf flinched at my words.

"I didn't know it would come to this." Auntie Greenleaf sighed. She looked tired now and say herself on her sofa.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave those Fables who needed my help out in the streets? They would have gone to the farm by now if it wasn't for my help. Guess whose fault is that?" Guilt struck me as she spoke.

"We can do nothing about the past now but I will tell you this much. It was the Crooked Man's doing. Rumple had really nothing to do with it. He was blackmailed by the Crooked Man."

"Ok Auntie Greenleaf, I'll bite, but what does the Cooked Man want? Why is he doing this to poor fables?"

"That I cannot tell you because I do not know. I also do not know where the Crooked Man is located. That you will have to figure out on your own."

"Thank you Auntie Greenleaf." I looked at Bigby and Snow. "It looks like our business is done here."

It seemed to Bigby and I that it was, but to Snow it was not.

"Wait! This woman has committed a crime. She has been selling these unstable pieces of magic to other fables through the black market. I also sense you are not telling us something."

"Snow-" I tried speaking to her but she cut me off.

"This woman must be punished." She looked at the tree. "That tree is how she made and will continue making those tubes. I suggest we burn it down."

Auntie Greenleaf gasped and looked at Snow with wide eyes. Immediately I sided with Greenleaf.

"Snow, think about this for a minute. It isn't right that we burn down her tree! It's how she makes a living!"

"There are other ways." Snows voice was hard.

Greenleaf ran over to her tree standing in front of it.

"Wait! I'll tell you! Crane was here to use my ring! It is the Ring of Dispel. He is going to try to use it on the girls at the Puddin' and Pie to get around the protection spell they have to prove his innocence."

"There Snow, she has told us everything now!" I tell Snow,

"Snow..." She turned and gave Bigby a glare.

"Snow, listen to her. She's just a poor old woman."

"This is a slap in the hand compared to what she has done!" Snow replied.

"We are not burning the tree Snow. Come on, let's go." He headed out.

"Let us meet under better circumstances Auntie Greenleaf. Until next time." I followed after Bigby.

"This is not over Greenleaf." Snow said before leaving.

We rode back to the main part of town in silence. We were going to fetch Emma then head straight for the Puddin' and Pie. When we arrived I was introduced to Elsa. Talk about out of place! She was wearing a dazzling blue dress with snowflake patterns on it.

"Nice to finally meet you!" I offered her my hand.

"Yes, you too." Her hand reminded me of the Cullens' hands. They were cold.

"Where is Emma, if you don't mind me asking?" I addressed Elsa.

"She said she was going to go look for someone, Regina. She said she had some ...pic..tures to show her." She was confused by the word.

"When she returns, can you tell her that we went to the other side of town to look for Georgie?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, and could you also tell her not to worry about it." Snow told her. Elsa nodded her head.

We decided to not wait any longer so we drove to the Puddin' and Pie. We arrived in record time. Crane's car was parked out front. Good thing he has always been one to take his time. Bigby, Snow, and I stormed in. The person in charge, Georgie, was talking to someone on the phone.

"Come to smash up the rest of my place?" He looks at Snow and I.

"Oh, I see. Come to audition your bitches." We glare at him.

"Where is he! Where is Crane?" Bigby asked Georgie.

"How should I know? Fellas like him don't come 'round places like these!" He spoke to soon for you could hear Crane's voice just on the other side of a door.

Just before entering I heard Georgie say, "We got a problem." I would have to keep a lookout.

We made our way over to it and opened it, revealing Crane on the other side Vivian, and Nerissa (a relative of Arial aka the little mermaid). Nerissa was against the wall while Crane was pointing his ring at them. He was shaking her, demanding for her to tell them who killed the girls.

"Stop!" Bigby shouted as he pulled Crane away from them.

The look on Crane's face was priceless. Shock, mixed with fear, and a hint of anger.

"What do you think you are doing!" I was livid. These poor girls had suffered enough. They came over to us and currently I was hugging Nerissa and Vivian was also trying to soothe her.

Bigby was holding him back. He was extending his clenched fist with the ring on towards them.

"The ring does not work anymore. It lost its power." Crane tried even more furiously after I told him this.

"No! It can't be! This ring will work. They will speak and you will all know I did not kill those girls!" Crane put more effort into it.

"Tell me! You know who killed those girls!"

Nerissa looked up for a fraction of a second. It was enough to reply back, "My lips are sealed."

Crane slumped in defeat, knowing it would be no use. Bigby immediately began to

"Snow!" He abruptly turned to her.

"Please, I may not be Prince Charming, but I only did this because I love you." I was disgusted and Snow was as well.

"That is no excuse Crane! What you did is inexcusable!" Her voice was cold.

He began weeping on the floor and Snow approached him. Can a man like this really have killed those woman?

"Bigby, I don't think he killed those woman." Bigby looked surprised.

"What! How can you say that? If you only saw the proof."

"Just look at him." We just stared at Crane who was now crying silently.

Bigby spoke up for a couple of seconds. "What are you thinking of doing."

"We can't punish him for a crime he didn't commit." Cranes head snapped up then he wrapped his hands around Snow.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you Snow!"

"Get off me! I didn't say you would go completely unpunished. Crane you are now under arrest for harboring Fabletown funds (Bigby found he was using the money illegally) and are under our custody for the suspicion of murder.

We walked out of the place and I looked for Georgie who was no where in sight. This felt wrong. Something was about to go down.

Crane walked in between Snow and Bigby while I walked a bit behind them. It was dark in the alley which just made the feeling of unease grow more pronounced. Just then a car turned into the alleyway. We hurried our way to exit through the other end. It was too late. Another car was being parked there obscuring our path.

Out came Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, followed by a woman in which I never hoped to see again. She held Woody's axe in her hand and she walked towards us then leaned against the axe for support. The Tweedles were not as calm. They held rifles in their hands and were pointing them at us. Well, they were mainly aiming at Bigby. He must have made a "great" impression.

"Crane is not worth much, so why don't you just hand him over and we can finish this quickly." She smirked and I got this nagging feeling in my head. She looked familiar.

"You are meddling in official Fabletown business. He is in our custody." Snow confidently said.

"You don't have the right to! So why don't you just fuck off!" Same old Bigby. I stayed quietly in the background knowing that something was going to happen.

"See! Told you he wouldn't let go easy!" One of the Tweedles spoke.

"On the contrary, you see, the Crooked Man wants his property, and you, right now, have it. The Crooked Man gets his property no matter what." Her voice was menacing. It was like several sharp shards embedded in her voice.

"I don't think so," was Bigby's reply.

"Dum, why don't you tell them my nickname."

"Um, what?" He was living up to his name.

"Tell them the name that the muddies gave me." Her voice was sharp, cutting.

"Oh, Bloody M-"

"Bloody Mary." Her voice was sickly sweet. Now I knew why she was so familiar.

"Kids at slumber parties think it's so funny to say my name three times in front of a mirror. They stop finding it funny when I appear. It's become a hobby of mine. You guys should get one." She sickened me.

"Ok, look, we are not going to give Crane up. He is coming with us and you guys have no right to stop us." Snow was beginning to get angry now.

"Your choice." Bloody Mary said. She still had that smirk on and I just wanted to wipe it off her face.

She gave a look to the Tweedles and immediately they fired at Bigby. We all ducked behind an object. When I turned to look, Bigby had managed to knock one of the Tweedles down but the other had shot him. Before Bigby could get up, the Tweedles fired at him, then one of them hit him and he flew across to the other side hitting the wall. I could not stand behind the trashcan and do nothing so I lunged for Dee who was closest. I caught him off guard. He was stronger than me, but I was quicker and had faster reflexes. He managed to get some punches but I got more. Dum was attempting to fire at me while Bloody Mary just looked amused.

Finally I was grabbed by Mary and punched to the ground. I was not done yet, but before I could recover I was shot at. I dodged many but I received a bullet to my stomach, one to my left arm, and one to just under my rib. I hissed in pain and I quickly joined Bigby at the wall with a hard thud. He was already beginning to morph and I knew this would not end well. He sauntered forward while the Tweedles shot at him. He received so many bullets, I did not know how he endured them all.

When he was close enough to the Tweedles he attacked them. One was knocked to the ground while the other he held up by the throat and punched repeatedly. I thought it was the end for that Tweedle but Bigby put him down. I should have paid more attention to Mary. As soon as Bigby placed the Tweedle down, he was shot with a silver bullet, courtesy of the gun held in Bloody Mary's hand. Bigby slumped to the ground. I ignored the pain and rushed over to him.

Bloody Mary sauntered over to us with the axe in her hand. I did not try to make a move. We were outnumbered an injured. Even if I tried to become more powerful now, who knows the advantages Bloody Mary had now. She walked towards us and stopped in front of Bigby. With an evil glint in her eye she raised it.

Before I could say anything, Snow was the one who yelled, "Stop!"

Bloody Mary grinned and stepped away.

"You can have Crane, just... don't hurt us." Snow finished saying it when I heard the whirring of a window being opened. A hand poked out motioning something to Mary. Whoever was in the car was hidden in sight.

"No. Don't let Crane get away." Bigby said with as much as much volume as he could muster.

"It's your lucky day. Looks like the Crooked man will let you go, but before I let you go," she proceeded to step on Bigby's arm breaking it. The bone showed through and Snow quickly came to his side. I wanted to so badly do something, but if I attempted anything, I would make it worse. The next time we meet, I would not be as kind to Bloody Mary.

Crane did not glance at us as he went to goes seat himself in the car. The Tweedles and Bloody Mary left but not before she left a threat.

Snow and I lifted Bigby and proceeded to carry him as best we could to the car. Snow drove as fast as she could while I phoned Dr. Swineheart. He was usually the one we called if we needed a doctor to come at home. Dr. Whale was the main doctor at the hospital. Another reason I called Swineheart was because Bigby was a regular for him. Back at the Woodlands, we carried Bigby to his apartment. Dr. Swineheart was already waiting for us at his floor. We settled Bigby into a chair and the doctor got to work.

The doctor worked diligently as he removed the bullets, then moved on to remove the silver shards from his body. The silver bullet had shattered on impact, and for Bigby this gravely affected him. He was unconscious the entire time and I attempted to support his broken arm as best as possible. After a while, Bigby opened his eyes and grunted when he felt the tweezers take out a shard. I quietly sucked in a breath when I saw him move his injured arm.

"Doctor, his arm. Please, Bigby could you refrain from moving it." Snow was worried and slightly revolted.

"This injury I am taking care of is a bit more hazardous to his health, but if it bothers him that much then he may set it himself." Dr. Swineheart had a good point.

Bigby carefully, yet forcefully moved his arm so that the bone would be set in place. He failed on his first attempt and had to stretch his arm a second time. When the arm was back in one piece, I let out an unnecessary breath, which reminded my own injuries.

"Not bad." Dr. Swineheart complimented Bigby on setting his arm properly.

By that time I decided to leave and I told them I would be in the business office. I took off my shirt so that the injuries would be visible. I sat there thinking about how things could have gotten worse. Bigby did everything to protect us and I felt weak. I understand he is a bit stronger than me, but I could have tried another way to save us. I even felt that something bad was going to happen.

Before I could delve deeper into my thoughts, David entered with Snow, and Dr. Swineheart. Two of my injuries were healing already. The bullet passed through my arm and through my stomach but the one under my ribs was still there. I winced as Dr. Swineheart looked over my wounds. He had cleaned his instruments and was now using his tweezers to remove the bullet.

I could tell that the bullet had really gotten wedged because the doctor had to poke and prob before taking it out. Besides hurting it felt very uncomfortable. After I heard the clink of metal, Dr. Swineheart cleaned my injuries and bandaged me up.

David broke the silence. "What happened?"

Snow replied to hastily. "We ran into some trouble around the outskirts of town, that's all."

"If Bella returned like this, I can only imagine what Bigby looks like." David was slowly loosing his composure.

"David, we just had a little run in with the Tweedles," Which was true. I did not sound fully convincing though.

"It was not just a run in with the Tweedles!" He has now lost his calm composure.

"We gathered more information on who is working for the Crooked man and found the witch." Snow was wary and had a look that pleaded for David to go with it.

"Fine, but you will tell me everything later." If Snow did not tell him then Bigby definitely would.

"How is Emma?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Well, she said she had to go take care of something with Elsa. They found a lead that involved the ice cream place. She didn't mention a name but she said she would be able to take care of it." Emma could take care of certain things. With Elsa's company, she will be fine.

"Doctor Swineheart, how is Bella doing?" Snow asked as the doctor finished patching me up.

He looked up at me. "She is healing and will continue to heal well. You will be sore for the next couple of days so I recommend you get plenty of rest. I can see you have not been sleeping properly, but being a fable is no excuse to not get sleep."

"We will make sure she does doctor. After all, she is not going to be accompanying us to on our other trips."

"Snow, you can't ask me to do that. Bigby is not going to be on the sidelines and neither will I."

"That was not a request, it was a demand." I was about to protest but Snow spoke.

"I already phoned your sister and she will be here in the afternoon as soon as you get rest." She was gentle yet firm.

"Fine." I decided to give in since I knew Snow would not give up easily.

"I mean well Bella. Get some rest. Have a good night everyone." He left the room without another word. He always appeared stoic but it was only his expression.

"It's settled then. You can stay up in our room." I had no choice but to grab my shirt and accompany them to their apartment.

It was a pretty spacious apartment. It was two floors except the second floor was a mezzanine with a bedroom, bathroom, and mini living room while on the bottom floor was another bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, and mini dining room.

"You can sleep here." She said motioning to the bed on the second floor.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked not wanting to soil the bed.

"Of course. Use the bathroom upstairs. Towels are in the cupboard and I'll bring you some of my pajamas to borrow.

"Thank you," with that I went upstairs and quickly stripped off all my clothes.

The hot water felt good and unknotted all my muscles. I was careful to be gentle with my still healing wounds and used a soft stream of water. When I was done I left the bathroom in only a towel and found the pjs on the bed. I took the, with me to the bathroom. I dried off using my speed and put them on then went downstairs. Snow was waiting for me with a hot cup of tea in her hands.

"I hope you like chamomile. I thought you might like some to sleep." She handed me the mug.

"Thanks Mary Margaret, for everything." I was sincere.

She smiled. "Your welcome, now go get some sleep."

I did not expect to doze off but I did. When we got to the apartment it was already almost Sunday. I was sleeping when I began to awaken at the presence of someone in the room.

"Hey Charlotte." I spoke not moving form the position I was in.

"Don't do that to me!" She was at my side at an instant and hugged me.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I was going to chuckle but held it when I saw her expression.

"I am sorry for scaring you. I will not make any promises that I won't happen again." I was sincere about my apology and the last bit.

"Come on. Get dressed, we are going home." I saw she had brought some of my own clothes.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked while dressing.

"That's none of your concern. They will keep you updated and you can rejoin them once you are fully healed."

I sighed. I really needed to brush up on my fighting skills. Once I was dressed, Charlotte led me up out to the car.

"If I would have left the car and someone knocked at the door, they would have found no one at home."

"That's fine. Let us just go home." She was the one who drove and we actually made it in one and a half hours. Impressive for her.

"We're here! Now no arguing about you getting rest. I don't care what you say but I want to see you in bed."

"Yes mother. Whatever you say mother." She ignored my sarcasm as she usually does.

For the rest of the day I stayed in my bedroom. I had not actually started my homework so I quickly did that to get that out of the way. When I was finished I grabbed the files sent to me by Emma and just went over them without getting caught by Charlotte. By the time it was nightfall, I felt so rested by my slumber back at Storybrooke, that I only got a few hours of sleep that night.


End file.
